Magnetic resonance is a widely practiced and growing alternative treatment for many indications (i.e., illness, disease, medical condition, or ailment). Magnetic resonance devices are a natural and economical means of treating body pains and common injuries. Many methods have been used to apply magnets to comfort or heal body areas and, thereby, avoiding the use of injections, pills, salves, or body-invasive procedures. Overall, the basis of magnetic resonance involves artificially produced fields. These fields may interact with components such as but not limited to, atomic or molecular components of living tissue which then have a beneficial effect on that living tissue.
One form of magnetic resonance uses static magnetic fields. Static magnetic fields are produced by permanent magnets that may be incorporated into common items, such as bracelets, belts, back pads, mattress pads, and mattresses. It is believed that static magnetic fields have some efficacy in the treatment of broken bones and soft tissue injuries, and tend to promote the circulation of blood as well as relieve stiffness in muscles. More recent attempts to employ the therapeutic effects of magnetic fields have focused on devices that generate an electromagnetic field, and methods of treatment that employ such devices in conjunction with computers.
Using beneficial substances to treat indications is also known in the art. Such substances may be used for a variety of purposes, including to treat symptoms of a disease, illness, injury, or other indication; as well as for general health and wellness or any other purpose. There is a need for a method and system for providing magnetic resonance to a subject before, concomitant with, or after administering a substance to the subject.